


Anoche

by Aisjustrunning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Universo alternativo - época actual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred no tiene ni idea de quién es el número que guardó en su teléfono la noche anterior, y ni mucho menos sabe cómo flirtear con esa misteriosa persona, pero está de suerte, porque Gwaine está ahí para salvarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anoche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aconite (aconite_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Last night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612212) by [aconite (aconite_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/aconite). 



> Para Donna, que es su cumpleaños y la quiero y esas cosas.

  

—Um. ¿Gwaine?

 

—¿Sí?—contestó Gwaine. No levantó la vista del móvil.

 

—¿Quién demonios es _bombón del bar_?

 

Siguió sin mirar a Mordred, pero le temblaban los labios como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa.

 

—¿De qué me hablas?

 

—¿Este número que se guardó en mi teléfono anoche?—preguntó Mordred. —Venga, tío—se quejó, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Gwaine.—Estabas allí. Dime qué pasó para que sepa cuánto tengo que arrepentirme.

 

Gwaine suspiró y se giró hacia él.

 

—Sólo envíale un mensaje—dijo—. No hiciste nada, pero tu yo borracho claramente tenía planes para interacciones futuras.

 

Mordred notó cómo se ruborizaba.

 

—¿Está bueno?

 

—Ay por Dios…—Gwaine le quitó el móvil de la manos a pesar de sus protestas. Escribió algo rápido y apretó el botón de enviar antes de devolverlo.

 

Mordred sintió un poco de nauseas mientras se apretaba el móvil contra el pecho y reunía el valor para mirar a la pantalla. Cuando por fin lo hizo, le dio un vuelco el estómago.

 

_hey guapo. mis amigos no se creen ni de lejos que consiguiera el teléfono de alguien que está tan bueno como te describo. te importa enviar una foto? ;)_

 

—Dios, Gwaine—gruñó Mordred, para después cubrirse la cara y reclinarse en el sofá—. ¡Yo nunca diría eso!

 

—Exacto—dijo Gwaine—. No dirías nada. Relax y espera que conteste.

 

—No va a contestar—se quejó Mordred, y entonces el móvil le vibró en la mano enseguida, como para llevarle la contraria.

 

Cuando vio que Mordred no miraba el mensaje inmediatamente, Gwaine le dio un codazo. Mordred le apartó las manos cuando fue a por el móvil otra vez y lo desbloqueó él mismo.

 

_acabo de terminar en el gimnasio. estoy un poco sudado de más._

 

Mordred miró a Gwaine, escribió _todavía mejor!_ y esperó un asentimiento de aprobación de su amigo antes de enviar el mensaje.

 

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que su móvil vibrara otra vez y, cuando lo hizo, lo miró enseguida. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aire un segundo.

 

—Te lo he dicho—dijo Gwaine mientras evaluaba al hombre de la pantalla. Era alto, guapo y estaba cubierto de sudor que hacía que cada uno de sus prominentes músculos brillara.

 

Mordred se acordó de repente de haberse chocado contra alguien y haberse agarrado a sus brazos, impresionado por los bíceps, que parecían ser del tamaño de su cabeza. Se acordó de haber mirado para ver la misma sonrisilla que el hombre tenía en la foto que le había enviado a Mordred.

 

—Percy—suspiró Mordred.

 

—¿Así se llama?—preguntó Gwaine y Mordred asintió. Gwaine le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Bien hecho, tío.

 

Mordred soltó una risilla y se echó para atrás en el sofá otra vez, apretando las rodillas contra pecho, aún mirando el móvil.

 

 _misión cumplida_ , escribió al final. _cuándo quedamos para un café?_

 


End file.
